Recently, the using of a surface finishing material in the form of sticker, such as an interior/exterior material, an interior design material, an advertisement material, and the like that are applied with an adhesive, is being largely increased.
As the adhesive, an oil adhesive has superior adhesive strength, but has the problem that a large quantity of a harmful materials for the environment and human are emitted by including an organic solvent, and an aqueous adhesive (or aqueous emulsion adhesive) has an advantage that is environmentally friendly and doesn't emit the harmful material because it doesn't include the organic solvent and uses the water as a dispersion medium, and doesn't have a transcription of the adhesive when removing it after use, however has a disadvantage that the adhesion is a little bit decreased compared to the oil adhesive, particularly the adhesive property is largely deteriorated by aging.
Accordingly, a development of the aqueous adhesive, in which there is no deterioration of the adhesion, in particular adhesive property due to the aging, so that it is environmentally friendly and harmless to human, and the surface finishing material including the same are urgent.